You Took Care Of Me
by honestlydarkprincess
Summary: After a fight with a vampire coven, Stiles is badly hurt. Thankfully, Derek is there to take care of him.


Hey everyone! I hope you like this cute little sterek oneshot!

 **Disclaimer: My inspiration for this story was taken from a prompt on .com.**

* * *

"Derek, I'm fine! You don't need to carry me!" Stiles grumbled but Derek ignored his protests.

Derek was gently cradling Stiles' broken body as he carried him away from the fight with the vampire coven they'd just had. It was close but thankfully, they had been successful. Scott, Issac, and Boyd were unwounded, so they'd volunteered to stay behind to clean up. Erica, Lydia, and Allison had all suffered varying degrees of injuries, so Jackson had driven them to the loft to patch them up. Derek had volunteered to take Stiles back to the loft in the Camaro. Well, volunteered was putting it lightly. He had growled at anyone who had so much as tried to touch Stiles after he'd gotten hurt, hovering protectively over the man, so they'd agreed to let Derek take him back.

"Yes, I do. You can't fucking walk, Stiles. Now stop talking and relax your body. It's hard to carry you when you're so tense." Derek snapped back, the concern in his voice ruining the bite to his words.

"Hhrrmp," Stiles pouted, before giving in and doing what Derek said. He did notice that being carried was more comfortable when he was relaxed. Plus, he had to admit, his body really did hurt and he couldn't imagine what it would be like if he tried to walk.

He couldn't believe he'd gotten so injured.

 _'Stupid fucking vampires'_ Stiles cursed mentally.

He had almost been in the clear. But he had been so focused on fighting the head vampire that he hadn't seen the youngest vampire of the coven until she had slammed into him from behind. Stiles had gone flying and, because the universe was out to spite him, he had been thrown into a tree. And he didn't even just hit the trunk of the tree. No, he was thrown into the branches and fell at least 10 feet. Of course, that couldn't be all, no, the vampire had to come back and stomp on his leg. His entire left leg was shattered, among other injuries, and the only reason he was still conscious was because his spark was healing him. Slowly. But it was healing him.

Stiles sighed, curling into Derek's body as much as he could. Derek was warm and surprisingly comfortable to lay against. Stiles had always imagined all of those muscles would mean his body was hard and not a very good pillow. Not that he'd been fantasizing about Derek's body. Oh, who was he kidding.

Derek nodded in approval as he felt Stiles' body relax and they continued their way back to the Camaro in comfortable silence.

Stiles was about to start talking, having had enough of the silence when they arrived at the car.

"Okay, I'm going to have to put you down for a minute so I can open the door and adjust the seat," Derek explained, as he gently sat Stiles down on the hood of the car.

Stiles sat quietly, watching Derek adjust the seat so Stiles would have enough room to extend his leg. There was something mesmerizing about the way Derek moved. You wouldn't think someone so big would be so graceful, yet, somehow, Derek made it work.

Derek finished and straightened up to collect Stiles, helping him into the seat. He put Stiles' seatbelt on and shut the door, moving quickly to the driver's seat. He got into his own seat, put his seatbelt on, and started the car.

They drove back in silence, the adrenaline wearing off and Stiles' body began to ache. He moaned in pain and shut his eyes. Hopefully, they were almost home.

Stiles allowed the steady movement of the car to lull him into a light sleep.

* * *

Stiles was roused awake when he felt the car roll into the driveway. He blinked open his eyes, brows furrowing in confusion as he noticed they weren't at the loft. Derek had taken him back to his house. Since his dad was working a double shift, they would be alone.

Derek noticed the confusion on Stiles' face, "Everyone's going back to the loft. I figured it would be quieter here. Plus, I thought you'd want to sleep in your own bed after all of this."

Stiles smiled, a warm feeling filling his chest. Derek was so fucking sweet. He hoped against hope that Derek taking care of him like this meant what he so desperately wanted it to mean.

Derek flushed, breath catching at the gorgeous smile on Stiles' face. He hoped that Stiles wouldn't catch on to why he was being so protective him right now. Usually, he was better at hiding his protective, possessive urges around the younger man, but seeing him so hurt, he couldn't stop them even if he tried.

Ignoring his thoughts, Derek got out of the car and jogged up to the front door, using the spare key to open it. He jogged back to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. He scooped Stiles up and bumped the door closed with his hip.

Stiles hummed and burrowed into Derek's warm chest. Giving up all pretences of subtly, Stiles pressed his face into Derek's neck and inhaled his scent. Derek tensed for a moment, before relaxing and walking up the rest of the way to the house.

He walked inside and debated taking Stiles to the living room, before deciding he should get him cleaned up first. Derek carried him up the stairs and into the bathroom. He gently set the boy on the floor by the tub. It wasn't the most comfortable spot, but Derek didn't want to risk setting him on the counter and for some reason falling over.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Derek said, quietly. Stiles managed a weak nod and leant his burning cheek against the side of the cold tub, his eyes fluttering closed.

Quickly, Derek went down the stairs. He did a quick but thorough perimeter check before locking his car and the house. He went back up the stairs, pausing to grab the first aid kit in the hallway closet, then walked back into the bathroom.

Stiles hadn't moved from where Derek left him. He forced his eyes open when he heard Derek re-enter the bathroom but otherwise didn't make another move.

Derek hesitated, debating whether it would be easier to clean Stiles via shower or bath. He decided on a bath. While most of Stiles' injuries had started to heal, his leg was still shattered. It would take a couple of days to fully heal, but hopefully by the time they were finished the bath, Stiles' leg would be healed enough Derek only had to support most of his weight instead of carrying him.

He turned on the tap and as the tub filled with warm water, Derek gathered towels and some clean clothes for Stiles. Looking at the bloodied, tattered remains of the clothes Stiles had been wearing, Derek decided it would be easiest to just cut the clothes off the man and throw them out. Hopefully, Stiles didn't particularly care for these clothes. If he did, Derek would just have to buy him new ones.

Derek turned off the tap as the tub filled with an appropriate amount of water. Extending his claws, Derek carefully cut through Stiles' clothes, removing the pieces and throwing them in a pile.

Thankfully, Stiles didn't make a fuss, just letting Derek do what he had to do.

Since Stiles' boxers were still intact, Derek decided to leave them. He figured this would make Stiles more comfortable. He was being surprisingly cooperative as it was. Derek had heard from Lydia about the last time Stiles had gotten so injured he needed someone to take care of him. Apparently, he wasn't a very good patient. Always arguing with her and trying to do things himself even though that just prolonged his injuries. But with Derek, Stiles wasn't any of that. Huh. Derek wondered why that was. Whatever the reason, Derek was thankful. This made everything much easier.

Stiles was almost disappointed Derek had left his boxers on but he realized that Derek was doing this because he himself _couldn't_. Not because there was something else going on. He shouldn't be having these thoughts while Derek was so close and Stiles didn't have a plausible escape plan.

He was shaken from his thoughts as he felt Derek carefully lift into the tub. He moaned quietly, the feel of the warm water on his broken body felt wonderful. He was so lost in the feeling, he didn't notice Derek's breath catch at his moan.

With gentle hands, Derek carefully washed away the blood and dirt from Stiles' body. A quick body assessment showed all of the open cuts Stiles had sustained had already healed themselves, so Derek was able to use soap.

He squeezed some of Stiles' body wash into his palm, working it into a lather before gently scrubbing Stiles' skin. And if Derek's touch lingered a little too long, well, Stiles was too relaxed to even notice.

Derek was debating whether or not to wash Stiles' hair when he noticed the man was nodding off. He decided the hair could wait and gently shook Stiles awake.

"Hmmm," Stiles mumbled, forcing his eyes open.

"Come on, let's get you into bed," Derek whispered, standing up and reaching for the towels.

Stiles tried to ignore the flash of heat that went through him at Derek's choice of words. He couldn't help but think about what it would be like if Derek said the same thing in a _different_ scenario.

With Derek's help, Stiles was able to stand and get out of the tub. He was leaning heavily on Derek and favouring his right leg but his magic had done well in starting the healing process.

They were both quiet as Derek helped Stiles take off his boxers and dry himself off. Then he helped him change into the clean clothes and supported Stiles as he walked him slowly to the bed. Derek helped him lay down, careful of his hurt leg, and made sure the blankets were wrapped around him in the way he liked and his leg was slightly elevated.

After making sure Stiles was comfortable, Derek went back into the bathroom to clean up the wet towels and empty the tub. He switched off all the lights and went downstairs, making sure everything was locked up and leaving a note explaining what had happened on the table for John. Even though they weren't leaving the house, Derek didn't want the Sheriff to panic when he saw Stiles.

Derek jogged back up the stairs and went into Stiles' room. He saw that Stiles was already fast asleep and smiled at the adorable picture the man made. His mouth was slightly open and he was snoring, yet Derek had never thought him cuter.

Stripping down to his boxers and his tank top, Derek climbed into bed next to him. He took a moment to mentally capture the picture a sleeping Stiles made before he got comfortable and closed his eyes.

He was almost asleep when he felt Stiles move. He startled slightly when he felt a warm hand on his cheek and his eyes fluttered open.

"Derek," Stiles mumbled, not removing his hand.

"Hmm?" Derek hummed, closing his eyes again. He was half asleep and not completely aware of what Stiles was saying. Stiles was the only person, other than his family, that he had ever felt comfortable enough to sleep around. Even with the pack, it was hard to sleep. He always ended up dozing off but waking up at the slightest sound.

"Thank you," Stiles whispered, breath caressing Derek's face. When had he gotten so close?

"For what?" Derek grunted, eyes still closed and getting closer to sleep. He tried to stay awake to hear Stiles' answer, but he was so tired. Fighting the vampire coven had taken more out of him that he had initially realized.

"You took care of me," Stiles replied, softly. His hand was no longer cupping Derek's cheek, but his knuckles gently brushed the side of his face in a fond gesture. He smiled slightly at the unconscious purr Derek admitted at the touch.

"Of course, I did. I take care of my mate." Derek slurred, almost fully asleep by now. He nuzzled into Stiles' touch before his breathing evened out and finally, he fell asleep.

Stiles blinked in shock before a wide, loving smile split his face. A warm feeling settled in his chest and he reached over to gently press his lips against Derek's.

In the morning they'd have to talk about all this, but right now, Stiles was happy to bask in this feeling. He was pretty sure he was in love with Derek, had been for a while now, and to hear him call him his _mate_ , meant a lot. Stiles knew how seriously Derek viewed mates and if he considered him his mate, then he felt the same way about Stiles that Stiles did him.

With a content hum, Stiles closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep, comforted by the warm body beside him and the happy glow in his chest.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading :) Please let me know what you thought!

And as it is now 5am and I have not slept yet, I am going to go do just that!


End file.
